A Demon's Temptation
by XxBlackChaosxX
Summary: GaaSasu. On the one the year anniversary of Sasuke's abandonment of Konoha, Sasuke decides to visit Suna. Who does he encounter there, and what happens? GaaSasu SasuGaa yaoi.


**A Demon's Temptation**

For him, all that mattered was getting stronger so that he could achieve his coal. The goal to avenge his family's untimely destruction by killing what had obliterated his family" Uchiha Itachi. Until the day came when the two brothers fought, Uchiha Sasuke could do nothing but increase his strength. And so he allowed himself to be consumed by his quest for power; he would stop at nothing to become stronger.

Fifteen-year-old Uchiha Sasuke was not one to give in to temptation. Usually, he had an acute ability of controlling what his body wanted with simple will. Everyone his age was having sex, doing stupid things and getting themselves into trouble over their own impaired snese of judgment. Sasuke himself had probably been stupid in joining Orochimaru, but that was his only 'impaired' choice. Besides, Konoha was just dragging him down. Leaving the village was one of the best decisions a genin his age could make.

He had left the Village Hidden in the Leaves a year ago, to the day. Ceremoniously, Sasuke left Orochimaru's base for the day. He was Orochimaru's left hand, higher on the food chain than even Kabuto. And so, because of his power, he was able to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. What a good life he had.

Since Sunagakure was nearby and no one but Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari knew him there, he decided to spend the day in the village. The changes that he would run into the three Suna genin - they might be chunin by now, he wasn't sure - were minimal, and so Sasuke decided to risk it. He would enter the village from the side and spend the day there, see some sights. Why not? He had all the time in the world.

Sneaking into Suna was easy. Too easy; Sasuke would have to get Orochimaru to infiltrate the village and get them to strengthen their defenses. Sasuke practically walked through the main gate, it was so simple. And not a single person stopped him.

Once within the village, Sasuke coolly walked around, enjoying himself. Prior to coming here, he had removed his big purple rope-belt-thing, the symbol of his league to Orochimaru. No one stopped or questioned him, which brought a smirk of victory to his face.

It was two hours into his tour that someone said something. "Uchiha Sasuke," a somewhat-familiar voice called from behind.

Sasuke stopped moving and smiled. _Finally, a chance to do something fun, _he thought as he answered the call. "Sabaku no Gaara," he said coolly. He turned to face the Shukaku's Jinchuuriki, one hand on his hip.

Staring back at him, no more than five feet away, was his red-haired friend, Gaara of the Desert. He had grown taller, although Sasuke was still taller than he. Gaara's face has grown slender, more an oval than the circle it used to be. He outfit had changed, too, but he still carried the same gourd and held the same stance. Overall, he was definitely more attractive than he used to be. "What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, his expression revealing nothing.

"Sight-seeing," Sasuke answered with a smirk. After a long moment of silence on Gaara's part, he continued, "What, are you going to try and stop me? Report me to the Kazekage?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I _am _the Kazekage," he said softly.

"Impressive," Sasuke replied, willing his face and voice to remain unimpressed. "So, what, are you going to arrest me? Return me to Konoha?"

Much to his surprise, Gaara shook his head. "I have no interest whatsoever in bringing the legal system on you."

There was a long pause. "Then what do you want from me?"

Gaara was silent for a long while before answering, "I want you to come with me and answer my questions."

It was then that Sasuke remembered the relationship the two of them shared before he had abandoned Konoha. They had been together, boyfriends. Sasuke had long since forgotten that. He nodded once and followed after Gaara as he walked away. Memories slowly trickled through his mind, and he winced at the happy ones.

Gaara brought him to a vacated building, one that seemed to have been built recently. "This is my home," the redhead said softly as he unlocked the door to the place, "built exquisitely for me. So no one will find you here if you stay for more than one day." He opened the door and they entered.

Sasuke followed the redhead into his bedroom, where he sat on the large mattress. He watched as Gaara closed the door to his bedroom and locked it. "You want to ask me something," the Uchiha stated flatly.

"I want to ask you a lot of things," Gaara replied honestly as he set his gourd on the door and sat beside Sasuke. "Like why you left without a word."

"Konoha was dragging me down, making me weaker as time went by. You can understand that, can't you?"

"That's not what I asked," Gaara replied.

Sasuke paused for a long moment. He was not one for emotional talk, and so explaining to Gaara exactly how he felt on that day would be more than difficult. "Telling you beforehand would make you want to stop me, right?"

Gaara's silence felt like ice through Sasuke's heart. "We weren't even that close." Gaara murmured.

Another long, painful silence. More icicles shot through Sasuke's heart as icewater washed over his core. Gaara was right - the most they'd ever done was kiss. Even then, it wasn't very intense. Sasuke, originally, had not done that intentionally. But, as time went on and his need for strength grew, his feelings for Gaara and everyone else around him disappeared. Now, though, with Gaara sitting so close, Sasuke couldn't deny what he felt. "Gaara," he said softly, looking to the Ichibi's eyes, "I'm really sorry I left you." Never before had he apologized so sweetly and actually meant it.

The redhead studied him intently for a moment before replying, "Fine. But you owe me, now." Gaara advanced on Sasuke, resting one hand on the Uchiha's inner thigh and planing a kiss on his lips.

Gaara bit down hard on Sasuke's lip, producing blood that flowed down the corner of his mouth and to his chin. The redhead lapped up Sasuke's blood, then licked up what had flowed down his cheek.

Sasuke's breath disappeared from within his lungs, and he knew exactly how far Gaara planned to go. He resisted the strong urge to moan with pleasure as he backed onto the bed and laid down.

Still connected through the biting kiss, Gaara ran his hands up Sasuke's shirt, disconnecting long enough to pull it off. Gaara took of his own shirt. Sasuke stared at the seme's chest lustfully, drowning in the saliva that welled in his mouth.

The redhead attached his lips to Sasuke's once more, then moved from his mouth to his chin. Gaara bit down on Sasuke's chin, sending shivers down the Uchiha's spine, then moved to his neck. The Jinchuuriki bit down harder there, forcing a scream through Sasuke's lips. Lapping up the like milk, Gaara left a trail of kisses from the wound to Sasuke's left nipple. Once there, he licked, sucked, and nibbled at it, forcing Sasuke to suck air in through his teeth in delight. He sounded very much like a snake, as he did this, arching upwards in pleasure. A part of him was not enjoying he thought of being so easily pleasure, and so he buried his hands in Gaara's hair, gripping at the roots tightly.

Gaara grunted at the pain and bit down on Sasuke's nipple with a painful strength. Sasuke cried out in pleasure and gripped at Gaara's hair tighter, silently begging for more.

His seme must have gotten the message, because he left Sasuke's nipple, licking his way to the button on his pants. He bit down on the tender area below his belly button, then bit down forcefully, giving Sasuke no choice but to shout out Gaara's name. Sasuke hated the fact that he was so easily excited.

The redhead took the button to Sasuke's pants in his mouth and pulled up on it with his teeth. Sasuke exhaled loudly in delight, never freeing Gaara's hair. He could feel his seme smiling against his skin as he arched upwards again. Gaara unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and pulled them off, throwing them to the ground. Sasuke hissed in pleasure as the Kazekage fingered him through his underwear, rubbing his head back and forth.

Sasuke arched upwards again as Gaara backed away and pulled his own pants off. Gaara returned to him, then, biting his lips as he dipped his hands under Sasuke's underwear. The Oto-nin gasped in delight as his Suna counterpart grabbed his penis and started pumping.

Without thinking, Sasuke removed his hands from Gaara's hair and to his underwear, which he ripped off.

Gaara smiled against Sasuke's lips and followed suit. Now, naked, Gaara lay on Sasuke completely. Their lengths brushed against one another, erupting a groan from both sides.

Licking Sasuke's lips, Gaara hitched the uke's legs over his shoulders and began to stretch out his entrance a little. Sasuke groaned, unable to control his body's primeval needs and urges. Wonderful shivers ran down his spine and to his member as Gaara prepared him. Although his clothes were not on anymore, Sasuke still felt painfully tight, constricted.

Gaara removed his fingers and kissed Sasuke's neck as he slammed into the uke with incredible force. Amazing shivers of pleasure ran throughout his body as his vision went white. Someone screamed, though he wasn't exactly sure who it was. Gaara kissed his lips as he continued to thrust inside, turning Sasuke's vision white each time.

A flash of warmth washed over him, followed by a shower of cold. His muscles tensed painfully, forcing him to arch upwards once more. Then, as soon as the tension came, he relaxed completely. That was when an actual warmth spilled onto his stomach. Above him, Gaara groaned and did the same, releasing a warmth into Sasuke. The redhead pulled out of the Uchiha, lying on him completely as he panted with exhaustion. Gaara bit his neck, lapping up the blood, and held him close. In an instant, both males were asleep.

* * *

Sasuke left without a sound, as was his way. He did, however, leave a small note beside Gaara. As he headed for Otogakure, Sasuke contemplated his feelings for the redhead.

Perhaps, someday, he would come back for him.

* * *

**A/n**

Wrote as a Valentine's Day present for my girlfriend :)


End file.
